Totems
The player can find different totems throughout the game. Depending on the choices made in the playthrough, these totems can give the player a brief glimpse of a potential future scenario. There are five different types of Totems based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies, with different colors correlating to different meanings. Collecting all the totems will earn the player the ''Night of the Totem Hunter'' Trophy. Totems There are five different types of totems, based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies which they believed brought dreams and premonitions, with different colors correlating to different meanings. They can be found in the game randomly, and being picked up and looking into them shows a glimpse into a future event, giving the player a chance to avoid or follow seen fate. Death If a player finds this, it foretells that their character in control can be possibly killed in the future. *'Death Totem #1 ''(Prologue) - Beth finds a totem in the prologue which foretells herself and Hannah falling to their deaths in a cave. This is the only totem in the game with an unavoidable fate. **'''Meaning: This is one of the four totems in the game that happen regardless of the decisions made. The following prophecy will come true at the end of the prologue. *'Death Totem #2 ''(Chapter 5) - Matt finds this totem which foreshadows himself falling to his death of a cliff. **'''Meaning: At the very beginning of Chapter 6, Matt and Emily get cornered by a herd of deer. If Matt enrages the herd, and fails one QTE, the following prophecy will come true. *'Death Totem #3 ''(Chapter 5, Chapter 9) - Mike finds this totem in the sanatorium. It foreshadows himself lighting up a lighter, triggering an explosion. **'''Meaning: If Sam fails the first don’t move segment in the lodge(in Chapter 10), or does nothing when she has the option to save Mike, and dies herself, the following prophecy will come true. *'Death Totem #4 ''(Chapter 4, Chapter 8) - Chris can find this totem near the pig head. It foreshadows himself getting hung up by a screeching creature. **'''Meaning: If Ashley leaves Chris behind(in Chapter 9), dies by opening the trapdoor(Ashley), and Chris ignores the trapdoor(walks past it, or ignores the voice), the following prophecy will come true. *'Death Totem #5 ''(Chapter 7) - Emily will discover this totem which foreshadows her getting shot in the eye with a gun. **M'''eaning: If Emily survives the mine chase, and gets bitten(in Chapter 8) by either not having the flare gun, missing the the chance to use the flare gun by failing at least one QTE during the chase, or by missing the flare gun QTE, and Mike decides to shoot Emily, the following prophecy will come true. *'Death Totem #6 ''(Chapter 9) - The last Death totem is found by Sam which foreshadows herself getting impaled by a Wendigo. **'''Meaning: If Sam fails any don’t move segments starting from the second one(in Chapter 10), the following prophecy will come true. Danger If a player finds this, it foretells that a character could experience dangerous, but not fatal events. *'Danger Totem #1 ''(Chapter 2) - Mike will find this totem near the generator. It depicts Ashley getting knocked unconscious by The Psycho. **'''Meaning: If Ashley finds the scissors(near the lightbulb catalogue) in Chapter 6 and decides to stab the Psycho, the following prophecy will come true. *'Danger Totem #2 ''(Chapter 3) - Mike can also find this totem which gives a vision of a hoard of deer closing in. **'''Meaning: The second of the four totems in the game that happen regardless of the decisions made. The following prophecy will come true at the very beginning of Chapter 6. *'Danger Totem #3 ''(Chapter 7) - Emily also finds this totem depicting Mike almost getting attacked by a creature's arm. **'''Meaning: If Mike makes it to the Restraining Area(in Chapter 9), and executes the first button QTE(the triangle), the following prophecy will come true. *'Danger Totem #4 ''(Chapter 9) - Mike finds this Danger Totem foretelling himself attacked by a Wendigo. **'''Meaning: If Mike fails a shooting QTE, when a Wendigo is coming right at him(not behind a cage, or has a chain on), and Wolfie is dead, or did not go with Mike, the following prophecy will come true. *'Danger Totem #5 ''(Chapter 9) - Ashley will find this totem which depicts Josh turned into a Wendigo. **'''Meaning: If Sam finds Scrawled Journal (in Chapter 10, meaning that Josh survives until dawn), and at least one other protagonist survives until dawn, the following prophecy will come true. *'Danger Totem #6 ''(Chapter 10) - Sam will find the last of all Totems which foretells a Wendigo leaping inside the lodge, and chasing the survivors. **'''Meaning: If Sam decides to follow Mike in the lodge(in Chapter 10), the following prophecy will come true. Loss If a player finds this, it foreshadows that their friends would experience tragic deaths. *'Loss Totem #1 ''(Chapter 2) - Once entered the lodge, Chris can find this totem which foreshadows Emily being incinerated by an explosion. **'''Meaning: If Emily survives Chapter 8, and Sam runs to the switch(in Chapter 10) before Emily leaves the lodge, the following prophecy will come true. *'Loss Totem #2 ''(Chapter 2) - Mike can also find this totem which foreshadows Jessica's body dropped onto an elevator shaft, jaw ripped off. **'''Meaning: If Mike takes all four slow paths(in Chapter 4), or misses more than 4 QTEs(while taking all 4 fast paths), the following prophecy will come true. *'Loss Totem #3 ''(Chapter 4, Chapter 8) - Chris will find this totem which foreshadows Ashley decapitated, her head falls down onto the floor. **'''Meaning: If Ashley decides to open the trapdoor in Chapter 9(or just the lock), the following prophecy will come true. *'Loss Totem #4 ''(Chapter 5) - Mike finds this totem in the Sanatorium which foreshadows Matt having his face smashed in by a Wendigo. **'''Meaning: If Matt survived Chapter 6, and failed any QTEs in Chapter 10(moved during the don't move segments, failed to catch Jessica, is she was with him with him, failed to lock the door, or failed to make a decision), the following prophecy will come true. *'Loss Totem #5 ''(Chapter 9) - Ashley or Chris (if he was left behind) find this totem which foreshadows Josh's head about to get crushed by a Wendigo. **'''Meaning: If Sam does find the Scrawled Journal(in Chapter 10), the following prophecy will come true. *'Loss Totem #6 ''(Chapter 10) - Jess or Matt will find the last Loss Totem which foreshadows Mike being incinerated by an explosion. **'''Meaning: If Sam completes the first don’t move segment, and runs to the switch before Mike makes it out of the lodge(in Chapter 10), the following prophecy will come true. Guidance If a player finds this, it gives visions for the player in order to make right decisions. *'Guidance Totem #1 ''(Chapter 1) - Sam finds the first totem which shows a bird landing and flying away from a table unharmed near Jessica and Mike during their snowball fight. **'''Meaning: This is a hint for the player, as disrupting nature(hitting the bird with the snowball) makes the deer more aggressive in Chapter 6(which could potentially lead to Matt’s death). *'Guidance Totem #2 ''(Chapter 2)- Chris can find this totem before following Josh. It foreshadows someone having their fingers amputated, or Matt can find it while searching for Emily's bag. **'''Meaning: In Chapter 5, when Mike makes it to the morgue, he finds a moving hand, if he interacts with the hand, the following prophecy will come true. *'Guidance Totem #3 ''(Chapter 3) - Mike will find this Totem showing a vision of Sam climbing up a stone wall down in the sewers. This is a hint for player in order to ensure Josh's survival in Chapter 10. By going to the left side of the water wheel, Sam will complete the "Important Discovery" butterfly effect, which will save Josh from getting killed. **'''Meaning: *'Guidance Totem #4 ''(Chapter 4) - Mike finds this Totem which depicts himself petting a wolf. **'''Meaning: *'Guidance Totem #5 ''(Chapter 5) - Matt finds this totem which visions Emily handing a flare gun to him. This is a hint for player in order to ensure Matt's survival, for Matt can be killed by The Wendigo later if he does not have a usable flare gun (Thus, this event might not ensure Matt's survival if he shoots it off depending on your earlier choice). **'''Meaning: *'Guidance Totem #6 ''(Chapter 6) - Emily finds this last Guidance Totem which visions Chris putting down a pistol onto a table. This is a hint for the player in order to ensure Chris's survival as shooting Ashley will make his relationship with Ashley drop to zero, and she will later refuse to open the door for him, thus killing him. **'''Meaning: Fortune If a player finds this, it depicts good outcomes of the character or their friends. *'Fortune Totem #1 ''(Chapter 2) - Mike will find this first Fortune Totem which gives a vision of Jessica waking up in a collapsed elevator shaft. **'''Meaning: If the player is in control of Mike, and took all of the shortcuts and hit the QTEs on time when they are chasing Jessica, and the final segment where Mike sees Jessica alive on the elevator shaft, will make the following prophecy come true later on. *'Fortune Totem #2 ''(Chapter 5) - Mike can find this totem which gives a vision of Matt backing away from a banging door. **'''Meaning: If Matt survived from the elk attack when he is pushed off of a cliff, when the player decided to hit the elk with an axe, will make Matt alive and will proceed with Emily to the fire tower, the following prophecy will come true. *'Fortune Totem #3 ''(Chapter 5) - Matt finds this totem which depicts Ashley opening the door to let Chris in from a screeching creature. **'''Meaning: If Chris did not shoot the gun or aim the gun to Ashley or did nothing when the Psycho made Chris choose who to shoot, will make the following prophecy come true. *'Fortune Totem #4 ''(Chapter 8) - Emily finds this down in the mines. It gives a vision of Mike about to shoot someone, but deciding not to. **'''Meaning: If Emily does not have the flare gun to shoot off the Wendigo, will result to Emily being bitten by the Wendigo upon shutting the door. Ashley will find the bite, and Mime will know, knowing that Emily would be a threat to the group. Upon the player's choice, the following prophecy will come true *'Fortune Totem #5 ''(Chapter 10) - Sam finds this totem which depicts herself and all her friends surviving after the explosion of the lodge. **'''Meaning: *'Fortune Totem #6 ''(Chapter 10) - Josh finds the last Fortune Totem showing a Wendigo walking closer to Sam who is not moving. **'''Meaning: Events Of The Past Throughout the game, the player must be observant to find all the totems. Each totem will unlock a piece of a short video, called Events Of The Past. If the player manages to find each and every totem, the puzzle will be completed midway through Chapter 10, and the complete video will be unlocked. In the video, The Stranger is heard talking about his grandfather, who, just like him, devoted his life to keeping the mountain safe from the Wendigos. He hunted them down and kept them contained, but there was one - the fiercest of them all, whom he could not defeat: The Makkapitew. He then explains how the miners were trapped within the mines during a cave-in, and thus resorted to murdering and devouring each other. It woke the curse again. Though after all those years, the Makkapitew still roamed free, out of his grasp. Until one night, when he was finally able to get him in his sight. Conveniently, this was the same night Hannah and Beth were out in the woods. The Makkapitew forced them off the cliff, eventually killing Beth. Despite his attempts, The Stranger could not save the twins. However, he could avenge them. And so he did, killing the Makkapitew with fire. The Makkapitew was dead - but not entirely: its spirit continued to roam the mountain again, waiting for a next victim to possess. Trivia *Chapter 2 , and 5 has the most totems able to be found, with a total of 6 totems in a chapter. *The Prologue, Chapter 1, and Chapter 6 have the least totems able to be found, with 1 in each. Locations Guide Video Trivia * Though not seen in the video, but a few of these totems can be found in different segments, and chapters or found by different protagonists: ** Death Totem #3 can be found in the same location in both [[Chapter 5|'Chapter 5']] and [[Chapter 9|'Chapter 9']]. ** Death Totem #4 can be found in the same location in both [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] and [[Chapter 8|'Chapter 8']]. ** Loss Totem #3 can be found in the same location in both [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] and [[Chapter 8|'Chapter 8']]. ** Loss Totem #5 can be found in the same location by [[Ashley|'Ashley']] or [[Chris|'Chris']]' '(if he was left behind, and Ashley didn't find the totem before him). ** Loss Totem #6 can be found in the same location by [[Matt|'Matt']] or [[Jessica|'Jessica']]' '(if Matt died in Chapter 6, while Jessica survived Chapter 4). ** Guidance Totem #2 can be found in the same location by Chris or 'Matt ('during the bonus segment, and if Chris didn't find the totem before him). Gallery TotemMenu.png|Totem menu, completed with all the found totems. Totem2.png|Emily finds a death totem foreshadowing her gruesome death. Totem1.png|Sam finds a danger totem showing Wendigos invading the lodge. Category:Objects Category:Game Mechanics Category:World Objects